


Lazy Morning

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On lazy mornings, Clint sleeps and Tony watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

On mornings where Clint had nothing to do, Clint slept. And Tony would work quietly off to the side at his work table – or he tried to. Most of the time he ended up just watching Clint sleep. He had initially figured that the phase would die out after a few months of dating, but here they were almost two years later with the same ring glinting on their left ring finger. And still, nothing was more important than watching Clint sleep.

 

It wasn’t even that Clint sleep talked, or that he trashed or sleep walked. But when Clint slept, the worry lines from years of concentration and stress disappeared. The cover-all smirk fell from his lips and was replaced instead by a peaceful, serene almost-not-there smile instead.

 

And Clint’s ever-moving dynamic body that tensed and coiled with every movement was totally at ease, curled just slightly to his right side. The sheets hung low on his waist and Tony’s shirt that he was wearing had ridden up a little to reveal a strip of skin. At times Clint would push the sheet up and down depending on what he felt like, even though JARVIS kept the temperature fully regulated. Sometimes Tony played a little game to guess if Clint would push the sheet down or pull it down every time he stirred. Most of the times he got it wrong.

 

Tony had gone to seriously confer his obsession of watching Clint sleep with Pepper, and she’d clapped him on the back. “Congratulations on finally falling in real love,” she’d said. And that was what it was. Not being scared to tell Clint how much he loved him, because he knew Clint loved him just the same. It was just somehow knowing you’d found that person you could spend your lifetime with. It was realizing no time spent together was boring and that there was no time in all of eternity that was long enough to spend together.

 

So Tony abandoned the machine arm he’d been tapping away at to throw his shirt off and to snuggle Clint from the back. Clint opened a sleepy eye and muttered, “Turn off the sun.”

 

Tony pressed a kiss onto Clint’s neck and chuckled. “You heard the man, JARVIS.” Immediately the windows facing the east side shuttered. Clint smiled lazily and turned in Tony’s arms to nuzzle his cheek on Tony’s shoulder. He was back asleep in moments, and Tony knew he wouldn’t be up until well past noon.

 

Tony didn’t sleep – he instead kept his arms firmly around Clint and rested his chin on Clint’s ear, feeling Clint’s body fully relaxed in his embrace. Clint’s breathing was slow, relaxed in sleep, with no hitch that would have told Tony something was off. It was a quiet morning, and he loved it.

 

As he predicted, Clint only stirred awake when the clock read 1:13. Tony first realized he was awake when he felt a nip at his chin, and then a rather intentional grinding of their hips. He chuckled and nipped Clint’s ear. “Morning.”

 

“Mm, is it?” Clint’s voice was still heavy with sleep. It was so far Tony’s favorite tone of voice, the one that told him Clint was all sorts of physically and mentally vulnerable and completely trusting. He never heard it when they fell asleep with anyone else – Clint was always up first, and he was completely alert.  Tony kissed his nose. “I need a shower.”

 

“You need pants.” Tony corrected, his hand sweeping lower to rub at Clint’s bare legs. “And boxers.” Clint only hummed amusedly and pushed himself up. He stretched, yawning like a cat, and then motioned Tony over as he sauntered toward the bathroom, obviously uncaring of the fact that he was wearing nothing but Tony’s shirt. Well. It wasn’t as if anyone who shouldn’t be looking was looking.

 

By the time Tony made it into the bath, Clint was already rolling around in the tub that was the size of a small pool. “I already showered.” Tony grinned when Clint beckoned him over. “But I can watch.”

 

“That’s incredibly perverted.” Clint snickered, and made a water gun out of his hands to splash it at Tony. Tony sat next to the tub, watching as Clint sighed in the way-too-hot water. Clint kept splashing him until Tony gave up, stripped off his soaked clothes and dunked himself into the water. The laughter that greeted him was full of sheer delight, and Clint slapped water at him until they were wrestling in the water, laughing and sloshing an impossible amount of water outward until there was none left in the tub itself.

 

Tony of course lost the battle, which ended up with Clint on top of him. “Come on.” He sat up and arranged themselves so Clint was straddling his lap. Tony squirted shampoo onto his palm and started to lather Clint’s blonde hair. “It’s getting long, huh.” Clint usually hated hair in his eyes, so he kept it at a certain length all the time. But he must have been getting lazy because it was starting to hang lower – not quite into his eyes, but enough so that it wouldn’t stay away from his forehead without gel.

 

Clint nodded, his eyes closed and humming lightly in satisfaction as Tony washed his hair. “Yeah, but it’s okay for now.” He peeked an eye open. “As long as it’s not in my eyes. Why, is it weird?”

 

Tony smiled. “No, just different.” He swiped a soapy trail across Clint’s forehead. “Close your eyes.” Clint muttered about not being a kid, but did anyway as Tony rinsed the suds from his hair. He let Tony lather his body up and down and chose to rub soap all over Tony, causing another tangle of limbs that Tony lost in again.

 

Clint bent down and pressed a kiss onto Tony’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

 

Tony couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah. Love you, too.” 


End file.
